


The Vessel

by Dragonsrule18



Series: The Tales Of Underfell Flowey And Frisk(Neutral Route) [2]
Category: Underfell(Fandom), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Amalgamates, Dark, Emotional Flowey (Undertale), Experimentation, Flowey Has A Partial Soul, Gen, Horror, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Lab Reports/Entries, Medical Experimentation, Nice Flowey (Undertale), Not Completely Evil Alphys, POV Alphys (Undertale), Pre-Undertale, Psychological Trauma, Suicidal Thoughts, True Lab (Undertale), Underfell Asgore Dreemurr, Underfell Flowey (Undertale), Undertale Saves and Resets, Unethical Experimentation, poor Flowey, underfell alphys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 18:24:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16938366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonsrule18/pseuds/Dragonsrule18
Summary: Underfell Alphys' perspective on the creation of the Amalgamates and Flowey, taken from her logbook and transcripts of audio recordings.A gift for Desceeee, who wanted to see a fic about Underfell Alphys.





	The Vessel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Desceeee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desceeee/gifts).



> Some of Alphys' earlier entries, especially the darker ones, are taken from the original Undertale game and adapted to be for Underfell with a much darker and less caring perspective and some alternate events that never happened in the original Undertale, like Alphys doing experiments on live monsters.
> 
> Warnings for mention of drug use, experimentation, and non-graphic dissection.
> 
> Like some of the other stories, this will be placed in both my Tales Of Underfell Flowey And Frisk Neutral series and Pacifist series as its canon to both as it is set before Frisk's fall.

**ENTRY NUMBER 1:** _This is it... Time to do what the King has asked me to do. I will create the power to free us all. I will unleash the power of the SOUL._

_King Asgore has informed me of the consequences if I fail._

_........_

**ENTRY NUMBER 2:** _The barrier is locked by SOUL power.. Unfortunately, this power cannot be recreated artificially. SOUL power can only be derived from what was once living. So, to create more, we will have to use what we have now... The SOULs of monsters._

_......_

**ENTRY NUMBER 3:** _All attempts to extract the soul of a living monster have met with failure. The power to remove a monster SOUL is beyond what I can create in the lab. It's proven to be highly impractical, and I hate hearing their screams. And, unlike the persistent SOULs of humans... The SOULs of most monsters disappear immediately upon death. If only I could make a monster's SOUL last..._

_........._

**ENTRY NUMBER 4:** _I've been researching humans to see if I can find any info about their SOULS, using a human SOUL King Asgore has kindly loaned me, on pain of death if I destroy it. Rest assured it will be kept intact._

_....._

**ENTRY NUMBER 5:** _I've done it. Using the blueprints, I've extracted it from the human SOULs. I believe this is what gives their SOULs the strength to persist after death. The will to keep living... The resolve to change fate. Let's call this power... "Determination."_

_......_

**ENTRY NUMBER 6:** _I somehow managed to convince Asgore that this will truly work. The Royal Guard has been ordered to collect monsters that had "fallen down," and bring them to me. Their bodies came in today. They're still comatose... And soon, they'll all turn into dust. But what happens if I inject "determination" into them? If their SOULS persist after they perish, then... Freedom might be closer than we all thought._

_Maybe even, if I'm lucky, without any more dust on my hands._

_........._

**ENTRY NUMBER 7:** _We'll need a vessel to wield the monster SOULs when the time comes. After all, a monster cannot absorb the SOULs of other monsters. Just as a human cannot absorb a human SOUL... So then... What about something that's neither human nor monster?_

_......._

**ENTRY NUMBER 8:** _I've chosen a candidate. King Asgore has "kindly" allowed me to take a golden flower from his dust-filled garden. I chose a healthy, mature specimen and got out of there as fast as I could before my dust ended up joining the rest in the garden._

_I hope this works..._

_I wonder... What happens when something without a SOUL gains the will to live?_

_.........._

**ENTRY NUMBER 9:** _things aren't going well. none of the bodies have turned into dust, so i can't get the SOULs, and Asgore is getting increasingly impatient._

_......._

**ENTRY NUMBER 10:** _experiments on the vessel are a failure. it doesn't seem to be any different from the control cases. whatever. they're a hassle to work with anyway. the seeds just stick to you, and won't let go...At least it's better than working with live monster specimens or the ones that have fallen down, I guess._

_......_

**ENTRY NUMBER 11:** _At least one thing is going right._ _Mettaton's show is bringing in a lot of profit, enough for me to afford to update my security. I even completed his new body, though it appears to cause him pain every time I force him in it. He'll have to just deal with it though._

_I can't afford to have mercy for a human sympathizer. He should consider himself lucky I didn't use him for the Determination Trials._

_......._

**ENTRY NUMBER 12:** _nothing is happening. i don't know what to do. i'll just keep injecting everything with "determination." i want this to work. It HAS to work! If it doesn't, I'm dead meat!_

_......_

**ENTRY NUMBER 13:** _one of the bodies opened its eyes._

_....._

**ENTRY NUMBER 14:** _Everyone that had fallen down... ... has woken up. They're all walking around and talking like nothing is wrong. I thought they were goners...?_

_....._

**ENTRY NUMBER 15:** _How...? And what's Asgore going to do to me for this particular result?! What do I even do with them? Would Asgore even allow me to send them back to their families?_

_Probably not._

_There's never a happy ending in the Underground._

_......._

**ENTRY NUMBER 16:** _no No NO NO NO NO_

_........._

**ENTRY NUMBER 17:** _M_ _onsters' physical forms can't handle "determination" like humans' can. with too much determination, our bodies begin to break down. everyone's melted together..._

_........_

**ENTRY NUMBER 18:** _I can't hide the results from Asgore any longer..._

_I'm going to become one of my own experiments..._

_........_

**ENTRY NUMBER 19:** _I'm still alive. Asgore was impressed. Though my experiment couldn't create artificial SOULS I DID create more super soldiers for Asgore's army. The Amalgamates are far stronger than the average monster and even rival the strength of high LV guard members. And best of all, they obey orders without even the slightest question. Either they have no free will or they're as terrified of King Asgore as everyone else is._

_Asgore has insisted I create more. Many, many more. He is providing me with more bodies, and also the prisoners he wants to use as examples._

_He even had me inject several death row prisoners with DT on Mettaton's show._

_Everyone is terrified of me. Especially Mettaton._

_It's better this way..._

_I just wish I could stop hearing their screams...The pills only help a little...No matter what, I can still hear them, even when I'm far enough away that it's not physically possible..._

_......_

**ENTRY NUMBER 20:** _I heard someone yelling from the flower's containment chamber. Who in the world was foolish enough to enter my lab?_

_......._

**ENTRY NUMBER 21:** _The flower has awoken. It has formed beady black eyes and a mouth and won't stop yelling. It appears to understand and speak our language. Interesting._

_._

_._

_._

_..._

_._

_._

_._

**ENTRY NUMBER 22:** _The flower appeared to be in great distress and was screaming for someone named Chara. Its voice appears to be that of a young, adolescent male. Interesting. I never expected the vessel to turn out sentient or self aware._

_This needs more investigation._

**_((Audio Recording Transcript))_ **

Flower: Where am I?! Where's Chara?! Who are you?! Why can't I move?!

_((The flower looks down at itself. Its expression when it sees a green stem and leaves is pure terror.))_

Flower: What happened to my body?! What did you do to me?

Me: I awakened you with Determination. You were a simple golden flower in the king's garden and I brought you to life to be a vessel.

Flower: I'm not any sort of vessel! I'm Prince Asriel Dreemurr and I demand you let me go!

Me: You are not Prince Asriel. Prince Asriel has been dead for fifty years. How do you even know his name?

Flower: Because I AM him! Where's Chara?

Me: Who is Chara?

Flower: My sibling! They died and I took their body to the surface. We were attacked. I had their soul with me! What did you do with them?!

Me: I did nothing with them. There was no soul with you when I brought you here. You are a flower. You don't even have a soul of your own. And Prince Asriel had no siblings.

Flower: No! I DO have a soul, and I DO have a sibling! Chara may have died, but they existed! They were a human who fell into the Underground and were adopted by my mother.

Me: You're highly mistaken. Any human who falls down here is killed. King Asgore hates humanity with a passion. He's already killed six human children.

Flower: You're lying! He's a bastard, but he'd never go that far!

Me(laughing): You clearly don't know King Asgore. And you clearly aren't his son. But...I am surprised that you even believe you do. I just created you. I'm surprised you created any sort of memory, real or fake. This will require some testing...

(( _The flower struggles.))_ NO! Let me go!

...

 **ENTRY NUMBER 23:** _The flower is truly an interesting specimen. Its stamen has adapted to act as a mouth and there appears to be a small but working digestive system, similar to that of a Venus Flytrap from a human botany book I found, though it also appears it can take some nutrition from sunlight. It is fully capable of feeling pain and will scream if pierced by an instrument. It is especially vulnerable to fire._

_It is highly intelligent and can read at an adult level. It can recall pieces of monster history it definitely should not have known and solve some math problems, though the advanced ones are more difficult for it. It continues to insist that it is Asriel Dreemurr and asks for Queen Toriel. It became very distressed when I told it that she disappeared._

_Is it possible its claims have any substance? I mean, it did have dust on it when I brought it in? Could that explain why it has memories at all?_

...

 **ENTRY NUMBER 24:** _The flower seems to be capable of empathy. I kept it in the room when I injected a living monster with DT. The flower reacted with horror and even acted like it was going to try to help the monster as they screamed and melted. It took a long time to shut both the flower and the new Amalgamate up._

_The flower called me a madwoman. It's not wrong._

_To further test the flower's empathy, I introduced it to the amalgamate that it had been most emotionally scarring for me to create, the one I simply call Snowdrake's Mother. The flower hid tears when she begged for her son and when it thought I wasn't watching, it tried to comfort her and also escape with her, but they could not get out._

_That stupid flower has more empathy than any other monster here._

_A creature without a SOUL would not be able to show empathy. Heck, a monster WITH a SOUL doesn't show as much empathy as it, no, he does._

_...I must have created a true living monster with a SOUL._

_Or maybe it somehow is Prince Asriel reborn._

_I will need to study this further._

_..._

**ENTRY NUMBER 25:** _It's true._

_I scanned the flower and found out that he did indeed have a SOUL...well, actually a piece of one._

_The SOUL of a newborn monster would be whole, and a normal monster's SOUL will disappear completely as it dusts._

_Only a boss monster's SOUL will break into pieces._

_The flower has the SOUL of a Boss Monster._

_He wasn't lying._

_I just experimented on the prince of monsters...King Asgore will do something worse than kill me..._

_..._

**ENTRY NUMBER 26:**

_Prince Asriel escaped the lab when I was studying the test results...I'm more than dead..._

_._

_._

_._

**RESET**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.** **.**

**ENTRY NUMBER 22:** _The flower was in significant distress when I arrived at the containment unit. It asked me how it got back here. It even called me by my name. Could it have been self aware but unable to move before?_

_I'm going to bring in a tape recorder and get some answers._

**((Audio Recording Transcript))**

Flower: What am I doing back here?! I was at the palace and Dad...fire...I couldn't have survived that...How? Was it a dream?

Me: I have no idea what you're talking about. You were a simple flower from King Asgore's garden that I awakened with Determination to be a vessel.

Flower: You've already told me this! What's going on here, Dr. Alphys?

Me: I've never spoken to you before. How do you know my name?

Flower: You've been torturing and dissecting me for a week! Do you have amnesia or something?

Me: Besides giving you Determination injections, I've never touched you.

Flower: Bullshit! You sliced into me with a scalpel, you tried to set me on fire, and you turned some poor bastard into mush right in front of me! _((The flower backs as far away from me as it can get.))_

Me: You appear to highly confused. None of those things have ever happened. Granted, I am going to do them, but I haven't yet.

Flower: Stay away from me! _((It forms white, seed-like bullets in the air and fires them at me. I manage to dodge, and the flower seems just as surprised as me at the events that had taken place, which makes it hesitate, long enough for me to get out of the room before ti fires again. I hit the button for the sleeping gas, and the flower lost consciousness.))_

_..._

**ENTRY NUMBER 23:** _I took the flower out of its containment unit and attached a small magic suppressor to its stem before taking it to the testing room._

_Fascinating._

_The flower has its own magic system like a normal monster. It also seems to have developed at least a partial soul, an extremely strong one at that._

_Its stamen has also adapted to allow it to speak and breathe, and it even has a digestive system similar to that of the Venus flytraps I read about in the human botany book I found in the dump, though it also appears it can take some nutrition from sunlight._

_The flower woke on the examination table and of course began screaming. It tried to use its magic but the suppressor prevented it. It however did not prevent it from forming vines and attacking me with those. I barely escaped and managed to slam a mask over its face and give it another dose of the sleeping gas. When it fell asleep I finished the operation and returned it to its containment unit._

_..._

**ENTRY NUMBER 24:** _When the flower awoke, I gave it some intelligence tests, using the carrot and stick approach, the carrot being that it could come out of the cell for a little while if it completed them, and the stick being that I would do more physical tests if it didn't._

_It is highly intelligent and can read at an adult level. It can recall pieces of monster history it definitely should not have known and solve some math problems, though the advanced ones are more difficult for it._

_Though when answering the question about today's date, it wrote down _/_/201X, which is six days from now. It was shocked when I told it the true date and started mumbling to itself. I overheard something about traveling back in time._

_Perhaps I gave it too much sleeping gas..._

_..._

**ENTRY NUMBER 25:** _When I came in this morning, the flower was gone. The glass was shattered, and its magic suppressor was lying on the floor of its cell. It may have used its vines to pry it off. I feel like an idiot that I didn't think of that._

_I'll have to find the flower. If I'm lucky, King Asgore will have forgotten all about it as he hasn't spoken of it again since the Amalgamates. I hope so...I don't care if I die, but I certainly don't want to be tortured to death..._

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who want to know why Underfell Flowey has a partial soul, it's because Alphys chose a different flower than in canon. She was afraid of Asgore, so didn't take the time to look for the first flower that grew, and instead chose another older one in the same area, and that one happened to have a piece of Asriel's soul in it, which is why UF Flowey can feel.
> 
> Please review and let me know what you think!


End file.
